


Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sort of? - Freeform, smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Annabeth didn't realize how much talking was involved in a relationship. But she doesn't exactly hate it.





	Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percyyoulittleshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/gifts).



> For my dearest percyyoulittleshit, who prompted me to continue/add onto a previous universe. So I did so, sort of, with I Want It, except it went in a completely different direction so it's basically a new take on the same idea kind of. Is it possible to plagiarize yourself? Whatever. I give myself permission.

Annabeth sort of stares at him. “We – we talk?”

“Now’s as good as ever,” he says, and that sweet smile of his nearly knocks her brain out. “Besides, I don’t want it to be heat of the moment. I want us to know what we’re getting into so there aren’t any mistakes that happen.” His grin turns weirdly apologetic. “I mean, I love you, always will, but I think right now is way too early to be parents.”

Annabeth jumps and would have fallen off the bed if Percy hadn’t caught her around the waist.

"Yeah, wasn't even thinking about the pregnancy thing," she said.

“You really haven't talked about any of this, have you.” He starts looking at her in this way that almost feels like pity. Except this is Percy, and he’s never looked at her with anything but awe and love. “Let’s start with what you want. What are you thinking about?”

She could answer that. She wants him, everything about him, all the time. Sometimes being around him and not pulling off both of their clothes is the hardest thing she could possibly do. She’s dreamt about what it might be like when the two of them finally fall together and –

“Am I supposed to give you, like, three blow jobs a day?” Annabeth blurts out. Percy looks stunned, which, in turn, makes Annabeth want to crawl into a hole and die.

She can tell that Percy is being extremely measured and careful when he says, “Do you want to give me three blow jobs a day?” And she thinks he thinks it’s a ridiculous idea, based on the way he’s staring at her. “Because whatever you want is what I want.”

“I don’t know.” It’s the first time Annabeth has been straight up, full on, no holds barred blank when asked a question.

Percy scoots a little closer to her, and she takes his hand when he offers it. “You don’t have to know. We can wait as long as you want.”

“Oh, no.”

He cracks a different kind of smile. “No?”

“I don’t want to wait,” Annabeth explains. “I want – I really, really want you.” She looks into his eyes, and she thinks her own want is reflected in his eyes. “As – as soon as we can.”

Percy’s pupils dilate, his cheeks grow red, and she watches him steady himself, swallow a couple of times. “Okay,” he says, “so we’re on the same page with that.”

“So – can we?” Annabeth asks, because, now that she knows it’s an option, she doesn’t want to wait anymore.

“Well, no, not yet. We still need to talk.”

“We did talk.”

Percy sighs. “That’s the start. Are you on birth control? Are we using condoms? What’s the deal there?”

“Don’t you need a prescription for birth control?” Annabeth asks. “I don’t know how to do that.”

“Yeah, that sucks,” Percy says, frowning. “I, uh,” his grin turns a little sheepish, “I picked up condoms a couple months ago, right before you came to live with us.”

“Really, now,” Annabeth says. “Was this before or after you realized you and Estelle would be sharing a room?”

“Shut up,” Percy laughs. “That’s why I’ve waited until we had the apartment to ourselves. So we can talk without any,” he leans in, and Annabeth feels her heart do a sprint, “interruptions.”

She cannot be blamed for her reaction. She swings a leg over Percy’s lap, and kisses him, trying to explain how much she wants him, how much she wants to feel him, and, oh gods, that’s – that’s definitely him getting hard in his shorts. It doesn’t scare her, at least not as much as she thought it might, and, eventually, Percy pulls away, brushing hair from her face.

“Annabeth,” he says, softly, “what do you want?”

She searches his face, trying to figure out what she’s supposed to say.

“No,” he says, “stop trying to guess what I want you to say. I want you to tell me what you want.”

She opens and closes her mouth. She assumes most people who are about to go into college can answer this without any difficulty. Probably they can answer it with some smooth, seductive line.

Instead, Annabeth says, “I kind of want an orgasm.”

Percy throws his head back and laughs, those big, warm hands holding onto her waist.

“What?!”

“Everyone wants orgasms, Annabeth, that’s part of the sex deal.”

Annabeth shrugs. “Some of the girls talk about how it’s all about the guy, that they never get anything from it.”

Percy raises an eyebrow. “Well, in that case, those girls have terrible boyfriends. My goal is to get you off at least twice before I do.”

Annabeth’s eyes widen without her control. “What now?”

“Twice,” he says, casually, like this is talking about how many times he went to the gym this week, “I mean, if you wanted three orgasms, I could probably figure that out. It’ll take some practice.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

He sighs, and reaches up to hold her face. “I think about you in every single way,” he says. “It’s kind of fun, though. I think this is the first time I’ve ever known more about something than you did.”

She rolls her eyes. “Okay, but this will be the only time and the only thing.”

“And marine biology.”

“That’s cheating! You can talk to fish.”

“This conversation has taken a very weird turn,” Percy says. “So, condoms?”

“Condoms.”

“And I have never been with anybody else, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Annabeth confirms. “Me either. But how do you know what to do to –” she stops, trying to figure out how to say it, “to get me off.”

He shrugs. “I mean, porn, a little bit, but, when you go to a public school in New York City, you can hear a lot about everything pretty fast. Rachel’s friends would talk about what they wanted from guys.” He shrugs. “I took mental notes.”

“Ooh, taking notes,” she jokes, fanning herself, “so sexy.”

“Hey, you got turned on that one time I put glasses on,” Percy says.

She’s about to deny it, or deflect, or something. But then she decides not to. “I’m usually turned on by you.”

“Yeah?”

She nods. “And I – I want…I want to try anything. Just, you know. Not going too crazy too fast.”

“So, like, missionary?”

Annabeth laughs. “I guess. But I – I think I kind of want to be on top? At least for the first time.”

Percy flops backward onto the bed.

“What?”

“Just,” he stares up at the ceiling, a dazed look on his face, “you are my dream girl. Like, in any universe, nothing could beat you saying that just now.”

She leans down, kissing him slowly, and then it deepens, his arms sliding up the back of her shirt.

“You have to tell me what you want, if you want to stop, okay?” he asks. ”If you like it, if you don’t like it, if you want it differently.”

“What if you don’t like it?”

His smile is soft and sweet, “I have a feeling I’ll like anything we do, but, if not, I’ll tell you.”

She nods, and kisses him again.

They’ve seen each other naked before, of course, because they’ve gotten close to this before, and also those truth or dare games at camp where everybody seemed to dare the two of them to go skinny dipping together, but this time, with the promise of something new, of going to that next level, it’s even more exhilarating.

It’s also kind of complicated. Not in a bad way, but Annabeth has to start thinking of things kind of like puzzle pieces before things really get interesting, because, with this many limbs, she’s kind of worried she’s going to crash into him.

“You’re thinking really loudly,” Percy says, lips pressed to her cheek. “You okay?”

“I don’t want to hit you by accident.”

He shrugs. “I mean, neither of us are particularly coordinated in this. We’ll figure it out as we go.” He grins at her. "Want me to give you an orgasm?"

She blinks. "Um, yes."

"How?"

She stares at him. "There's options?"

He grins. "Well, yeah."

She thinks about it for a minute. "How do you feel about - about -" She takes a second because talking is hard, damn it. "About going down on me?"

He lights up. "I feel good about that. Like, so good about that."

She takes a deep breath. "Tha-that could be nice."

When he goes down on her, she has to throw a pillow over her face before she loses her mind. He’s smug and too damned proud of himself when it only takes a bit to get her saying his name over and over again. When she comes, she half wants to start singing A Whole New World, and then she starts laughing.

“What’s so funny, Wise Girl?” The way he sits up from between her legs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand is so filthy and so hot that she stops laughing immediately.

“I have no idea,” she says. And she's back in this in a very serious way.

Annabeth’s hands are so shaky that she accidentally pokes a hole in the first condom when she’s opening it, and then gets so annoyed she sort of yells at herself mentally and gets it together.

It’s different than she expects, not in a bad way, and it doesn’t hurt the way some of the other girls have said it’s supposed to. She also doesn’t feel some weird, fundamental loss or change in her, just really good and connected and breathless.

They’re awkward. Getting a rhythm is hard, and Percy keeps losing his balance, which leads to laughter and getting off topic.

But quickly enough, Percy is biting his lip, forehead pressed against Annabeth.

“Wait,” he says, “I have to – you have to have another –”

“No, I don’t,” she says softly, “I want to see you come.”

With a half whimper, half moan of her name, he does just as she says, and it sends a kind of thrill through her that she can do that to him. She bookmarks that for later.

He flops on the bed, reminding her vaguely of an octopus, and looks boneless.

“I think I just died,” he says, “But, like, in the best way.” He takes care of the condom and reaches up for her. “Come here.”

“You’re all sweaty,” she complains, but she leans down anyway, and snuggles up when he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m down for doing that for the rest of our lives,” Percy says lazily. Annabeth’s almost sure he didn’t mean it like that, wasn’t saying what she THOUGHT he was saying, but she’s okay with thinking of it as a possibility. She’s willing to talk about it.

Talking may not be so bad.


End file.
